Lo mejor que podría haber pasado
by Conchiuii
Summary: Blake escucha cómo Yang se levanta y decide que no puede quedarse ahí quieta, tienen que hablar y lo sabe, lo saben ambas...


_Hey! Este es mi primer fanfic así que porfi paciencia conmigo jeje. ¡Gracias por pasaros! :)_

 _Estos personajes y universo no me pertenecen._

Yang estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Blake lo sabía. A su compañera le temblaba la mano y lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas... ¿Debía despertarla? ¿O debía dejarlo estar por si Yang no quería que Blake supiese que tenía pesadillas tras un año desde lo de Beacon? Ella le comprendía, le comprendía tanto... Ojalá llegase el día en que finalmente pudiese contarle el trauma que acarreaba por el maltrato psicológico de Adam. Ese día, cuando pudiese por fin abrirse a Yang, sabía que ella le comprendería... Y ojalá no fuese así, ojalá Yang no le entendiese tan bien pues eso solo significaría que ella ha sufrido también a manos de ese maldito agresor. Blake le haría pagar, a Adam le costaría mucho más que un brazo todo lo que había causado hasta ahora, no se iría de rositas como siempre consiguió hacerlo... De repente Blake escucha cómo la rubia se levanta estrepitosamente y no se le ocurre hacer otra cosa que hacerse la dormida para no asustarla después de una pesadilla. Escucha cómo recobra el aliento y su llanto se suaviza, entonces es cuando Blake se sorprende pues Yang comienza a hablar:

-Blake, Blake Blake Blake, ¿dónde estás?– Yang mira a su alrededor y ve a Blake tumbada en el suelo, estaban durmiendo en sacos, recuerda.

Blake sigue haciéndose la dormida, no quiere que Yang sepa que ha presenciado su pesadilla, no sabe cómo se lo tomaría. Finalmente la rubia se levanta y camina hacia ella. A Blake se le acelera momentáneamente el corazón e intenta apartar la escena de la Bella Durmiente que se le ha venido sin ton ni son a la cabeza.

Escucha cómo Yang termina de acercarse, se arrodilla y le pone una mano en el hombro para seguidamente notar una de sus lágrimas caer sobre el cuello de Blake. Se despide con un suave y fugaz beso que deposita en la frente de la chica fauno. Blake tiene que reunir todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se le muevan sus orejitas gatunas y sonrojarse ante esa acción. Sabe que Yang se ha marchado de la habitación, en la que habían instalado los sacos de dormir, cuando escucha la puerta de la terraza cerrarse. Es entonces cuando Blake decide que no puede dejar en ese estado a Yang, quiere ir a reconfortarla, quiere que la conversación que antes imaginaba suceda.

Es así cómo segundos después se encuentra frente a la puerta de cristal que da a la terraza. Puede ver a Yang apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, su pelo revuelto, bailando con el viento. Blake no puede evitar pensar que está más hermosa que nunca, el aire melancólico que se había formado entorno a Yang este último año de alguna manera solo conseguía que le atrayera aún más. Antes creía que eso era imposible. Se recrimina por pensar en su amiga como algo más y decide salir al balcón con la chica. Yang nota al instante su presencia y se gira, mostrando instantáneamente sorpresa:

\- ¿Blake? ¿Qué haces despierta, te he despertado yo al salir?

\- He escuchado ruido y tu saco estaba vacío así que he pensado que te podía pasar algo...

\- Oh, no, tranquila estoy bien.

Se hace el silencio entre ambas, Blake avanza hasta donde está Yang y se apoya junto a ella en la barandilla. – ¿Sabes? Puedes contármelo, puedes contarme lo que quieras, Yang.

Esta se muestra dubitativa, como sopesando la situación, valorando la confianza que tenía en Blake.

\- Puedes confiar en mí Yang yo no v-...

\- Me dejaste aquella noche –interrumpe Yang– Y lo peor es que yo habría hecho lo mismo si eso significaba protegerte. Pero aún así no puedo evitar pensar que te marchaste porque yo no estuve a la altura, te marchaste porque no fui capaz de luchar contra Adam, mostré debilidad en una situación en la que estabas en peligro y... ¡Luego tuviste que cargar conmigo! ¡Tenías una herida abierta en el estómago y a tu ex sádico en frente y aún así tuviste que sacarme de allí porque no fui capaz de hacer nada! Yo...– las lágrimas empiezan a caer, Blake está conteniendo las suyas propias– Lo siento... Siento no haber pensado mejor cómo enfrentarle aquella noche, siento no haber tenido más precaución después de todo lo que me contaste sobre él... Siento que no pudiese protegerte, Blake, lo siento. Lo siento lo siento lo siento de verdad – Yang oculta el rostro entre sus manos, está temblando – lo siento...

\- Yang... – Blake le pone una mano en el hombro y cuando esta se gira hacia ella, aprovecha y le coge la mano robótica– no fue culpa tuya, no debí enfrentarme a Adam yo sola, no debí dejar que Adam contraatacase, no debí dejarte después de todo lo que pasó. ¡Me necesitabas más que nunca y lo sé pero no pude quedarme! Solo quería protegerte y acabé haciéndote más daño del ya causado y lo siento tanto... Cada vez que tiemblas, cada vez que tienes visiones de Adam, cada vez que te escucho llorar, me recuerda todo tanto a lo que yo pasé después de dejar a Adam... Lo siento, siento que todo tuviese que ser así, siento no haberme quedado, siento mucho no haber estado ahí para ti Yang, lo siento muchísimo. De alguna manera u otra siempre acabo haciendo daño a la gente que quiero y eso era lo que no quería que te pasase... Y aún así ese imbécil te dejó un trauma como me lo dejó a mí y yo lo permití... – no puede seguir, se le quiebra la voz y Yang está con la boca abierta y con lágrimas, aunque concentrada en cada respiración de su compañera.

Blake también había empezado a llorar, estaban frente a frente mirándose, pidiendo disculpas, suplicando perdón, declarándose en secreto, ofreciéndose mutuamente un cachito de sus corazones... Ese momento de sinceridad era lo único q habían deseado ambas durante ese último año. Y es por eso por lo que sus perdones se aceptan al instante. Y es por eso por lo que por primera vez desde hace un año ambas ven una salida que les de la esperanza para seguir avanzando. Y esa esperanza está la una en la otra, son mutuamente su salida, son mutuamente dependientes en ese sentido. Y es así cómo Blake acaba poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Yang, es así cómo le acaricia suavemente el labio con el pulgar, y es así cómo acaba susurrándole extremadamente cerca:

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – Yang inmóvil, erizándosele la piel cuando nota el aliento de Blake muy cerca del suyo, tan cerca que Blake casi le había besado la pregunta. Le quiere, le quiere más que a nada, le quiere para siempre en su vida.

\- Sí, puedes – contesta clavando sus ojos en los suyos y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

Terminan de cubrir esa distancia, terminan envueltas en un cada vez más intenso beso, terminan respirando forzosamente por no querer separarse ni un milímetro, terminan liberando todo lo que habían reprimido, terminan riendo, llorando, sonriendo y besando, terminan en algo que saben que nunca terminará... Y ambas coinciden en que no podrían haber tenido más suerte en encontrarse, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo, solo importaban ellas en ese momento y eso... Eso era lo mejor que les podría haber pasado.


End file.
